The Search For Dragonballs
by thegreatsaiyaman
Summary: This story has no dbz characters but they are based on them,it is sort of a spin off.This story is more db than dbz except lance.jr is stronger than gt ppl.I will write more of the entire series of my dbz (i dont own the concept just the characters) pleas
1. the search begins.

The Search for DRAGONBALLS  
Chapter one  
  
  
The air is fresh and the sky is a clear blue.The water is crisp and cold and the grass is a sharp green along the vally.  
Its an all in all great morning.  
There are few cloads lining the sky,one of course being Kinto'un.  
Kinto'un,the yellow flying cloud that can transport any with a pure heart any where on earth.  
Kinto'un's newfound friend Lance Jr. called for him and he now zips thru the air to Lance's house so they can begin their jorney.  
As Kinto'un comes into view with Lance's house he sees the young boy smiling and waving excitedly to him.  
If Kinto'un could smile,it would because the child's face brings such joy to it.  
"Hey Kinto'un!!!!!! Are you ready for fun??!?!?"  
The cloud hurrys at the sound of the powerful youngster's voice,eager to start the journey.  
Kinto'un knows that traveling with Lance.jr means tons of fun and adventure.  
You see Lance is no ordinary little boy. He is more than part saiyan and was a super saiyan at birth.  
Through the years Lance has gone thru super saiyan levels until his recent level,ssj5.  
His father,a full blooded saiyan,is amoung the few strongest saiyans ever and Lance.jr is eager to match his father's awesome powers.  
Today he wants to search for the legendary dragonballs only for the adventure and to meet the dragon.  
He doesn'y know what to wish for but it will come to him when he gets to that he figures.  
As the cloud comes to a stop near Lance,he hops on and lands softly on his puffy pal's top.  
"Hey Kinto'un lets go look for the dragonballs.I have dad's radar so it wont be too hard!"  
Kinto'un gives a puff of approval and zips off,knowing the young boy will have no trouble hanging on.  
They flew for nearly an hour before the radar began giving off signalsthat a dragonball was nearby.  
Lance eagerly shot down to the wooded area and founf the ball,the 3 star ball, in the hole of a tree.  
Lance took off again thinking how easy it is to get the dragonballs and wondering if it was too easy to be fun.  
Shortly have the first ball was found the radar caught hold of another about a mile away.  
Lance and Kinto'un were there in a minute.  
When lance landed,he jumped off Kinto'un and looked around.  
He was in a clearing of the woods,he saw no dragonball but he did see a small house in the center of the clearing.  
He approached the house and knocked on the door.  
Shortly after a young woman answered.  
The girl had straight violet hair and cruel violet eyes with arching eyebrows.  
The girl was very pretty but Lance was too young to notice.  
She wore a tight black outfit that allowed all her curves a show.  
The out fit was a two peice and she also had high black boots on.  
Her face showed no real emotion,although her eyes were evil looking enough.  
"What do you want boy!?" she questioned angerly.  
"Hi! My names Lance,whats yours?" Lance replyed,not realizing he didnt truly answer her question.  
"I,dolt,am Sabrina the Mistress of Power and i suggest you leave here before I destroy you"  
She turns sharply but her violet hair does not sway with her motions.  
Lance takes a peak inside and sees the dragonball sitting on a pillow on a pedastool.  
"Hey! thats a dragonball! Miss Sabrina can I have that??"  
The girl who could'nt be over 16 turns her head angerly to the boy.  
"I am using the boy for myself.I am not giving it to a worthless brat such as yourself."she snals.  
"You'll never get the rest......so you might as well hand it over....."  
Sabrina's face is quickly planted in front of Lance's her before emotionless face was now very angry.  
"WHAT!DID!YOU!SAY?! YOU DARE DOUBT THE POWER OF SABRINA!??!!?"  
"Well.....no"Lance says,being mostly scared of her face rather than the fact that she is basically threatening him."I just mean that im looking for them too....and your just sitting here while i go look for them,and besides i already have one and im not giving it to a meanie like you so-" He sticks out his tounge.  
"hmph i dont need to leave....Im telepathically and telekinetically looking for them right now"  
Lance looks confused.  
"Now,give me your dragonball or ill take it from you"  
"No way!I have an idea lets fight and whoever wins gets the others' ball."  
Sabrina thinks for a moment,she mostly thinks about how wrong that sounded but thern,thinking of the actual idea instead of the way it came out,she agrees.  
"Fine,prepare to be balllless" She snickers at her own joke that is appaently over Lance's 6 year old head.  
"Yay" he cheers and runs out farther and gets into a battle stance.  
Sabrina boredly walks out and yawns.  
The battle for the dragonball is about to begin. 


	2. Brawn or Brain?Who will win?

The Search For Dragonballs   
Chapter 2  
  
  
The clear blue sky slowly shifts into violet as the young woman steps up to Lance.  
The clouds take on a pinkish hue,except for Kinto'un who is cowering near the back of the clearing.  
"Ready????!!!!"Lance asks eager to fight.  
Sabrina rolls her eyes and motions with her hand that she is.  
Lance smiles and dashes at her with incredible speed that would be totally undetected by normal eyesight.  
Lance lunges up at her and prepares a kick to be planted firmly accross her face.  
Everything goes by Lance in a blur as he goes by at this speed.  
The green and brown of the trees churn and become one,the smells all blend together and Lance is overwhelmed by this awesome experience.  
Until it stopped.  
Or more appropriatly.....he stopped.  
Lance looks down at the ground and sees that he is just floating there,his foot just about to hit Sabrina's face.  
Sabrina herself had the same bored expression on her face.......but those cruel violet eyes had gone completly violet,her pupils and iris had disappeared.  
Lance,realizing that she did this,begins thrashing in the air,trying to get her face.  
Sabrina flicks him over,telekinetically,to a tree.  
As the tree,Lance and about 10 trees after that fall over Sabrina thinks of how hard it was to constrict Lance's movements or to even see them.  
Suddenly Lance was back in the clearing rubbing his head. "You gave me an owwie"  
He looked as if he might cry but then a flash of anger went over his face and he charged at Sabrina again.  
'NO!' she thought 'I cant let him get near me!'  
Her eyes glow and a purple beam of sparkling energy shoots from her forehead.  
The beam zips torwards Lance and slams into his head,hard.   
Lance falls over.  
Sabrina grins to herself and walks over to the fallen boy.  
"How did you like my Dark Psychic boy? If the animals around here dont eat you.....you'll wake up....in about a year!"She laughs evily loud and turns and begins to return to her house.  
She had just reached the door knob when she heard a groan,she turned to see the boy rubbing his head and lifting himself up.  
Sabrina's eyes grew huge and her jaw dropped.  
'That was my ultimate attack........how could.....i must of....must of not put enought Dark in it......or maybe....not enough Phychic...?'  
Lance stands up finally and swings his arms around to lossen them.  
He hops up and down to test his legs out.  
"That gave me an ouchie but im ok now!" He calls.  
'My God.....what.....what is he?'  
He flashes her a friendly smile.  
'He doesnt realize that I don't give a damn about his well being......hmmmm...'  
"Oh my!Thank Goodness.....I...I um..I was just going into the house to call the docter...thank goodness you are alright!"  
sabrina's eyes soften abit but the cold evilness still remains.  
"Nah! Im fine! Lets continue this is fun!"  
'Hes......insane...'  
"Let me have a look see first...."  
Lance silently agrees as the young woman comes before him.  
But instead of the comforting hand,which Lance expected.....he got a swift knee to the gut,followed by a double fist the back.  
Lance brought up a smokescreen of dust as he slammed hard onto the ground.  
'I have to get rid of him.....permentatly because if I dont....he just might get those damn balls first!'  
Telekinetically,Sabrina pulls the youth from the ground and keeps him suspened in the air.  
Lance looks pretty pissed and thrashes at her some more but no matter how much he struggles....Sabrina manages to contain him.  
Carefully she advances on him and rapidly sends punches and kicks,blow after blow onto the young boy's body.  
'Have to be careful....if he hits me....i could really lose this.......'  
After her barrage of physical blows,Sabrina dashes back and lets her eyes glow violet again.  
"You survived the last Dark Psychic boy! But I wont hold back this time!"  
She looks at the boy's nearly unhurt,pouting face as she thinks'Im going to have to loosen my telekinetic hold on him while I do this....Hopefully hes too dumb to notice...'  
"You die now boy!" Sabrina's eyes glow brighter then the sun as a gargantous beam of purple energy comes from her head.  
The beam sparkles brightly as it shoots torwards Lance rather quickly.  
But to Lance....Its moving pretty slow as he notices the power binding his movements has weakened.  
He pushes hard against the hold and it breaks.....  
As Lance falls to the ground he prepares his attack.  
He pulls his arms pver his back and begins to gather the energy as he decends to the ground in which he is only 5 feet above.  
"SHINE!----------  
A yellow glow of energy forms in his hands with only 3 feet to go in his decent,The Purple beam closing in at an alarming rate.  
"SHINE!-----------------  
The glow around his hands enlarges as he is 1 foot from the ground,he doesnt know if he can take another brain owwie like that.His fear increases with the upcoming Sparkling Dark Psychic beam.  
"MISSLE!!!!!!!!!"  
He touches down to the Erath with the Beam only a foot from his face,He swings his arms over his head,His golden blonde hair swaying in the wind of his own energy.  
His emerald green eyes shimmer with a yellow hue as the Huge yellow beam of energy escapes from the prison that is Lance's body and slams hard agaisnt the Rampaging Beam of mind energy.  
Sabrina's eyes widen in fright as she sees her beam begin to back up as a large yellow explosion of energy rams before it.  
"No...."  
She pushes her mind energy forward and her beam grows a bit...but....still comes towards her,slowly but surely.  
Lance's pumps out energy wave after energy wave into his blast as itgrows farther and farther away from him.  
'My Psi powers wont work.....Ill.Ill.....Ill have to try magic!'  
With that Sabrina realesed her hold on the psi beam and quickly dodged out of the way.  
She didnt move a moment to soon,because the Purple and Yellow beams came crashing forward and smashed into her small house and the forest beind it.  
Sabrina turned her head to see the little to NO remains of her homed.  
Also the dark forest she created behind it was also near to nothing.  
A flash of anger filled her for this young boy as she stood up.  
She had scraped her self badly from the dodge,but she was basically OK.  
'If...if I had been in the way of that....GODDAMN THAT BRAT!!! HE COULD OF KILLED ME!!'  
Lance glares at her with an angry yet calm look that frightens Sabrina.  
But only alittle bit.  
'I dont think I can manage another Psi talent....Im all drained...I guess its time for a bit of magic.'  
A grin spreads across her lips.   
'Ill try using Father's Death Ball....I never tried it before but....'  
"Alright child it is time to get ....serious."  
Lance's frown deepens.  
"Im not waitin for you to do 'nother purple thingie!"  
"Eh?..."  
Lance charges at her with speeds that Sabrina can not pick up.  
The young boy sores thru the air and plants his foot in the girl's face.  
sabrina's head rocks back and her eyes roll in her head as she falls back into a tree on the oppisite end of the clearing.  
Lance lands with click and looks at the fallen girl.  
He rushes over and sees that her mouth is bleeding and she is clearly out.  
He leans in close and hears her breathing.  
He nods and then has a rush of fear in his heart.  
'What if the dragonball was destroyed by the blasts?!!??!'  
He rushes to the small remains of the house.  
He sifts thru the chared remains until he comes accross the shiney amber sphere.  
With a smile of innocence he takes the ball in his hands,makes his way to Kinto'un and is gone from the area within the next five minutes.  
  
  
An hour later Sabrina,dazed and in pain,wakes up.  
She looks at the smoking remains of her home....her forest....and comes to the sudden mental realization that her dragonball is gone.  
She stands wuickly with a jolt of pain and screamns into the sky.  
"YOU BASTARD!!!!YOU WILL PAY!!1! YOU!WILL!PAY!!!!!" 


	3. The bar fight

The Search For Dragonballs  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The Dragon radar disnt Bleep until about an hour after Lance left the forest,about the same time Sabrina woke up.  
The radar showed that the next dragonball was in a wooden house that he was about to pass over.  
"Down there Kinto'un!" Lance shouted with joy and both he and Kinto'un sailed down to the ground.  
He hopped off the yellow cloud and walked to the front door of the place.  
Inside he could hear people's excited shouts and music.  
He reached up to the handle and opened the door.  
The first thing he noticed as he entered was how baddly the place smelled.  
A hot burst of this foul smelling air had greeted the young boy as he entered.  
He noticed all the people drinking and dancing about,talking and shouting over the music.  
Lance realized it was the thing they were drinking that smelled so bad and held his nose.  
No one seemed to realize he had come in yet,they all had a sleepy look on their face that reminded Lance of the way people look when they use the Sui-Ken attack(phony drunk attack).  
Lance looked around some more in search of the dragonball but could not find it.  
He decided to check the radar again,With a press of a button,Lance got the most accurate view of where the dragonball was.  
He realized it was in the center of a huge crowd of people.  
Lance tried to peek thru the crown but found he could not so he simply flew above them to see what was going on.  
What was going on was a fight.  
Two young men were exchanging drunken blow after drunken blow on each other.  
One were a white tank top with tan pants,he had sandy blonde hair while the other had black hair and wore some sort of training outfit.  
Then he realized the one in the tank top had a chain around his neck and connected to the chain was....The Dragonball!  
Lance dropped down in the center of the crowd and both fighters stoped to look at him.  
"What the hell?!"The one with the dragonball exclaimed.  
Lance turns to this man."Hey mister......can i have that ball around your neck?Please?"  
The man gives Lance a drunken grin and points to the amber sphere around his neck."t'is ball? What does evere'one wan' t'is ball fo'?"  
Lance stares at him with an expression on of confussion,he barely understood what the man said.  
"Get out of here kid!That ball is mine!" Lance turns his head to see the voice had come from the other guy.  
"Is that what this fight is over?the dragonball?" Lance asks .  
The man with the Dragonball grins."Why yes it is ked. If he wins he gets t'is useless ball and WHEN I win I get the women he says he has!" They man laughs stupidly.  
Lance doesnt fully understand but he knows he wants the dragonball.  
"If I fight you both can I have the Dragonball?"  
"You would'nt last five minutes kid." The one in the training uniform says calmly.  
"Yea! Sos buzzzz offf punk!" The other says in a crude manner.  
"No way.....I could just beat you both up and then take it when your down........  
The one with the dragonball suddenly gets pissed with the young boy.  
"Course......that wouldnt be right....?  
"Fine! You t'ink your da' shit?! Prove it kiddo!"  
Lance smiles with great innocent joy. "Alright!"  
"My name is Victor The Great!Prepare to Fall.......and never get back up"  
Lance turned to the other guy."Well im Lance,whats your name?"  
The man looked annoyed and groaned then spook."I,child,Am called Aegis."  
Lance nods with a smile. "Ok!Im ready!"  
With a grin,Victor The Great charges at Lance with great speed.  
Great speed for a normal human that is.  
Lance evades eaisily by jumping and thn jumping off the man's head and flipping behind him.  
Victor turns quickly with an expression of angry puzzlement on his face.  
Lance meets his turn with a punch to the gut.  
The man scrunches up from the blow and then sails across the room.  
The crowd of people open up just in time for Victor to wizz by them and go splat on the Tavern wall.  
Victor has a smile on his face and his eyes are moving in a dizzy fashion.  
He falls off the wall.  
Lance turns to Aegis."want to fight for the ball mister or 'you jus' gonna let me have it?"  
Aegis,whose face showed some surprize now becomes a grin."Oh Ill let you have it!"  
Aegis quickly shoots his leg at the boy's midsection but Lance quickly avoids the attempted attack by jumping on his leg and running up it to the man's face.  
Aegis manuvers quickly to get the kid off him and sends a barrage of punches the boy's way.  
Each punch connects with Lance's open palms as he blocks every single one.  
'Can't.....be this fast....'  
Aegis pants and gasps for air.  
'Didnt think I would have to do this....but this kid must go down!'  
With a grin Aegis says. "Now child.....you shall see the true might of Aegis!" 


End file.
